The Story of My Hell Called Friends
by Clairith54'Tina
Summary: Re upload!
1. Chapter 1: Di Sekolah

**Vocaloid** belongs to **Yamaha**

Hanya kalianlah yang mengeti aku, aku berubah karena perilaku kalian. Itu semua karena salahku. Aku bersalah karena telah bersekolah di sini. Aku bersalah karena aku sudah terlalu ramah. Aku sudah bersalah karena bersikap sok kuat. Aku bersalah atas segala kekurangan aku miliki. Aku bersalah karena aku tidak menjaga sikapku dengan baik. Dan kesalahan terbesarku,

 _Aku bersalah karena telah hidup di dunia milik_ **KALIAN.**

Di sebuah kelas yang sepi dan berantakan, terlihat seorang gadis yang duduk sendiri di belakang kelas. Di tangan gadis tersebut terlihat sebuah pensil, di hadapannya ada sebuah buku yang sudah mendapat beberapa robekan dan coretan dimana-mana. Walau begitu, beberapa dari tulisan itu masih dapat terbaca,

' _Mati saja, kau itu lebih buruk dari saudara brengsekmu itu!'_

' _Aku yakin dunia akan lebih baik jika kau menyiksa dan membunuh dirimu sendiri!'_

' _Anti-sosial dan apatis!'_

' _Kau lebih haram dari babi! Bahkan saudaramu saja mau kau mati dan membusuk di tempatmu itu!'_

Dengan tatapan kosong, gadis itu merusak buku itu dalam waktu singkat. Pensil yang jatuh menciptakan suara memecahkan suasana hening yang paling ia benci. Rin, nama gadis it terus-terusan memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut keras seakan menyuruhnya memberhentikan semua kegiatan yang terjadi di tubuhnya.

" Terjadi lagi," Ucap gadis itu.

Gadis itu ingin kembali, kembali ke tempat dimana dirinya diterima. Dimana ia dapat tertawa dengan bebas. Dimana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas objek- objek di depannya. Dimana semuanya masih hangat, termasuk hatinya.

Dengan alasan yang sangat sederhana, ia disalahkan. Cih! Ia tidak bersalah sedikitpun. Ia lelah dengan semua sandiwara ini. Ia lelah mamasang muka datar saat para pembullynya menampar dan menendangnya. Padahal ia dapat melawan, dan jika ia melawan… Mari kita tidak membayangkan semua kemungkinannya. Ia sabuk hitam karate dan sedang mempelajari taekwondo. Kau tahu artinya jika ia melawan bukan?

Ia benci pelajaran kosong di saat semua murid senang akan pelajaran kosong. Pelajaran kosong artinya ia harus membayar apa yang tidak seharusnya. Saat itu ia harus menanggung rasa sakit yang tidak seharusnya. Rasa malu, rasa tidak berharga, rasa pasrah yang bercampur aduk di dalam benak gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu - Rin- sedang berjalan ke luar kelas untuk membuang bukunya, para anak popular seperti Prima dan Neru melewatinya. Dengan enteng, Prima menjambak rambutnya dan berkata,

" Hey Neru, ada kotoran babi yang tidak menyadari tempatnya. Apa kita harus membuatnya membayar?" Ucapnya sambil menarik rambut Rin lebih keras.

" Kotoran babi seperti ini seharusnya dibuat sadar akan tempatnya lalu dibuang," Dengan balasan Neru dan mulai tertawa, mereka mulai memukuli Rin. Rasa berdenyut di kepalanya kembali menyerang. Ia tidak dapat meredam dengan memegang kepalanya. Tangannya dipegangi Prima dan tetap dijambak. Sementara Neru sedang memukuli bagian atas perut Rin, mereka tahu Rin sedang dalam masa penyembuhan dari penyakit livernya.

Setelah puas memukuli Rin, Neru bertukar posisi dengan Prima dan mulai memukuli Rin juga. Saat mereka puas Prima berkata,

" Berlututlah dan cium sepatu kami, babi!"

Nerupun menandang bagian belakang lutut Rin yang membuat Rin jatuh berlutut, bukannya mencium sepatu Prima ia malah meludahinya. Geram, Prima menendang pelipis Rin yang membuat rasa berdenyut di kepala Rin bertambah. Tetap memasang muka datar, Rin hanya pasrah untuk disiksa. Siksaan seperti ini sudah menjadi asupan sehari-harinya. Neru memandang Rin yang sedang berusaha berdiri dengan jijik dan segera menjambaknya untuk memaksa Rin berdiri.

" Ugh!" Hanya suara itu yang Rin keluarkan di hari ini.

Belum puas setelah menandang pelipis gadis itu, Prima menampar pipi gadis itu hingga memerah dan mengajak Neru untuk meninggalkan kelas mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui, kuku Prima sempat mencolok kornea dan pupil mata kanan Rin. Setelah mereka keluar, Rin terbatuk keras dan menjambak keras rambut sisi kanannya.

Dengan susah payah Rin tetap berdiri dan membuang buku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Lalu menganbil beberapa tissue dan pergi ke kamar mandi perempuan. Setelah masuk ke bilik toilet, Ia membasahi beberapa tissue dan mengusap pelan luka di pipi dan pelipisnya. Meringis karena rasa berdenyut di kepalanya dan luka- luka di badannya kembali di saat yang sama. Menahan tangis dan rasa sakitnya, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bilik toilet. Tiba- tiba,

BYURR! AHAHAHA~

Ada air yang dijatuhkan dari atas bilik toliletnya. Seakan sudah terbiasa, ia hanya memandangi roknya yang basah sambil tetap mengusap pelipisnya yang semakin berdenyut. Ia tetap diam dan mendengarkan berbagai umpatan dan kalimat hina yang tertuju pada dirinya. Menutup matanya dan menunggu mereka pergi sehingga ia dapat meminta handuk dan baju ganti kepada petugas sekolah yang sudah pasti sedang duduk di samping pintu masuk toilet, terdiam.

Hatinya sakit mendengar umpatan- umpatan itu namun apa boleh buat inilah harga yang harus ia bayar, rasa sakit yang harus ia tanggung. Hanya tinggal menunggu punggung dan mental yang menahan semua itu patah, dan ia akan menyerahkan sisa hidupnya kepada 'dirinya yang lain' hingga 'dirinya yang lain' itu memutuskan ia akan bertukar posisi karena suasana sudah damai dan ia dapat memulai sandiwaranya dari awal lagi.

" Dasar babi hina"

" Dasar anak gila,"

" Hina sekali, tidak pantas untuk hidup"

"Hey, anak ansos! Mati saja, tidak akan ada yang rindu dan menangis untukmu tahu?!"

Beberapa menit kemudian suara mereka tidak terdengar dan suara ketukan lembut di pintunya terdengar,

" Dik, ini baju dan handuknya. Cepat keringkan rambutnya dulu, nanti masuk angin. Mbak keluar dulu ya," Ucap wanita separuh baya yang memang sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini. Berkali- kali ia berusaha meyakinkan Rin bahwa ia akan memarahi mereka, berkali- kali juga Rin berkata bahwa mereka membullynya karena salahnya.

Dan ia tak tahu, hidup di dunia ini bukanlah salahnya.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ia menyadari mata kanannya tidak dapat melihat dengan baik. Semuanya terlihat redup dan buram. Ia sadar saat ia ditampar, matanya terkena salah satu jari mereka. Tidak memperdulikan mata kanannya, jepit yang menghalangi poninya ia lepas. Poni panjangnya turun menutupi mata kanannya dengan lambat karena dalam kondisi basah.

Saat ia dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas, salah satu pembullynya telah menunggu di koridor dan menjegal kaki Rin.

Bruagh!

Di samping kanan Rin dan tepat di belakang punggung pembully itu adalah kelas yang sedang melangsungkan pelajaran. Walau suara terjatuh Rin keras dan guru di kelas itu menyadari ada tindak pembullyan di dekat kelasnya, guru itu tidak memperdulikannya. Rin sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Lutut dan sikutnya terluka cukup dalam dan meninggalkan jejak darah saat Rin bangkit dan berjalan ke kelasnya dengan limbung dan pincang.

-Time Skip karena authornya gak kuat ngejelasin selanjutnya yang penting, pembullyan Rin berlanjut -

Sepulang sekolah,

Rin cepat- cepat membereskan barang- barangnya sebelum-

Prak!

Mejanya didorong oleh Kaito sang idola sekolah sampai semua barang dan mejanya terjatuh ke samping. Tidak mau mencari masalah, Rin langsung mengambil barangnya dan lari keluar kelasnya. Semua itu disambut dengan sumpah serapah dan tawaan untuknya dan pujian untuk sang idola. Oh betapa berharapnya ia bahwa seorang dari kelasnya diam- diam peduli kepadanya dan mau menjadi temannya.

Melihat teman ibunya yang menjemputnya sudah di gerbang sekolah, Ia mempercepat laju kakinya, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di kedua lututnya akibat terjatuh tadi. Sementara teman sang ibu yang melihat anak temannya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

" Tante maaf ngerepotin, tapi Rin ikut lagi ya hari ini?" Ucap anak sahabatnya itu.

" Serius deh Rin, udah 1 tahun lebih loh tante ngejemput kamu. Gak usah formal gitu, anak tante aja gak gitu. Ayo naik, kamu ada jadwal taekwondo sama mengisi suara kan? Ayo cepet naik biar gak telat." Balas Ibu beranak satu itu sambil menyalakan mesin motornya. Setelah memastikan Rin memakai helmnya dan duduk dengan nyaman, ia langsung meninggalkan sekolah anak temannya itu.

Di perjalanan mereka mengobrol dan setelah sampai di rumahnya Rin, Rin mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberitahu tantenya itu bahwa jadwalnya hari ini diundur 2 jam. Setelah tantenya memutar rutenya dan meninggalkan komplek perumahan, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya disambut oleh ibunya yang bermuka marah dan mengambil paksa tangan anak semata wayang itu dibalas pekikan kecil anaknya itu. Menghela nafas, ibu beranak tiga itu memijat pelipisnya dan kaget melihat luka anaknya yang semakin parah itu. Melihat tanda- tanda ibunya akan menceramahinya anak itu langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya. Melepas sepatu dan mengganti bajunya, anak itu langsung ke laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan kotak P3K.

Ia mulai mengobati luka-lukanya sambil beberapa kali meringis. Setelah itu ia mengambil boneka beruangnya yang berukuran agak lebih kecil dari badannya itu dan memeluknya. Boneka beruang biru itu selalu menjadi pelampiasan emosinya. Namun kali ini, ia ingin memeluknya saja. Tanpa ia ketahui, air matanya mulai lolos dan mengenai boneka beruang yang ukurannya tidak normal itu.

" _**Mereka selalu menghukumku karena telah menjadi monster, Vleur. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa orang- orang yang mengubahku menjadi monster seperti ini adalah diri mereka sendiri?"**_ Ucapnya sambil terisak pelan sambil terus menyebut nama boneka itu, Vleur.

To Be Continued

A/N Aku kembali, ini semacam kelanjutan My 'Lovely' Life ( walau akan dihapus). Agak susah soalnya ada beberapa bagian yang aku lupain ataupun aku gak kuat nulisnya. Hati-hati typo bertebaran dan segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini. Maaf jika ada kata yang menyinggung dan yang lainnya.

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Calon suaminya?

**Vocaloid** milik Yamaha

Rin's POV

Badanku sakit-sakit. Kakiku perih, kepala kananku berdenyut terus-menerus, dan perutku perih akibat kejadian tadi. Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit seperti ini, namun tetap, rasa sakit ini mengganggu acara istirahatku. Dengan mata sembab dan bisa kupastikan penampilan yang acak-acakan, aku terlelap dengan mata kanan yang berdenyut keras.

" _Rin, kau berjanji kan menemaniku? Meski aku tahu Rei dan Rinto sudah pindah sekolah, aku berharap kita bisa tetap bersahabat, kumohon katakanlah ya,"_ Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Aku tak dapat melihat mukanya dengan jelas, apa ini mimpi? Mengapa aku merasa familiar? Mengapa aku merasa … aku harus melihat mimpi ini sampai akhir?

" _Tentu saja Rui! Kita akan bersama terus, Rei dan Rinto kan sudah berjanji akan terus berkomunikasi dengan kita lewat orang tua kita! Aku takkan mau berpisah dengan orang sebaik Rui! Aku sayang Rui!"_ Itu … aku di masa lalu? Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tak ingat apa-apa?

" _Tapi aku mendengar-hiks orang tua kita berkata kau akan dijadikan pe- pemim-hiks pemimpin keluarga besar- huaaa,"_ Anak yang dipanggil Rui itu menjelaskan lalu memelukku sambil mulai menangis. I-ini terlalu cepat! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa ia tahu aku akan djadikan pemimpin keluarga besarku?!

" _Tidak apa-apa Rui, aku akan selalu menemanimu dimanapun kamu! Aku janji deh! Pinky promise and smile~"_ Tipikal diri naifku sekali. Mudah membuat janji dan berusaha mati-matian memenuhinya. Kulihat kedua anak itu berjalan dengan anak yang dipanggil Rui masih sesegukkan. Kuikuti mereka yang berjalan mungkin tanpa arah. Ah- ternyata kebiasaanku yang suka jalan-jalan tanpa arah memang sudah ada dari dulu.

Dengan anak yang bernama Rui sudah tenang dan diriku yang lama masih sibuk mengoceh, ah- apa itu bukan diriku? Terlalu ribet untuk memikirkannya sekarang, sebaiknya aku melihat terus kejadian ini. A- ah-

Tanpa kusadari ada sebuah bus yang melaju kencang ke arah dua figur imut itu. Berusaha menolong, aku menjulurkan tangan dan mulai berlari. Tepat ketika bus itu akan menabrak mereka, semua pijakanku hilang lalu aku terjatuh, terjatuh ke-

Entah, aku terus terjatuh di kegelapan, oh, ayolah aku memiliki phobia gelap kau tahu? Sebelum aku sempat _freak out,_ seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lantang,

"Siapa di sana?! A- aku tidak takut denganmu! Siapapun kau!" ucapku dengan lantang. Jujur jika aku dapat melihat tubuhku sendiri, dapat dipastikan aku melihat seorang gadis bodoh sedang memposisikan tangan seperti ingin menonjok dengan kaki yang gemetaran walau sedang terjatuh.

"Rin? Akulah teman bayanganmu, aku hidup, Rin. Aku menyelamatkanmu dan aku sudah membuat janjimu terkabul, Rin. Sekarang kita dapat bersama terus," Aku menengokkan kepalaku dengan kasar hanya untuk melihat gadis sebayaku dengan rambut yang cukup panjang. Mungkinkah dia sang Rui yang tadi tertabrak denganku?

"A-aku tak mengerti! Mengapa ini terjadi padaku! Pergilah! Aku benci ini semua. Aku benci dunia ini! Aku benci kegelapan! Aku benci diriku sendiri! Pergii-" ucapanku terhenti ketika secara mendadak gadis tadi berada di hadapanku.

"Kau menyedihkan, Rin. Kau tahu siapa yang menghubungkan Rinto, Rei, dan aku walau kita bertiga sama-sama tidak peduli apa-apa? Kau tahu siapa yang mengubah kami? Dialah si RIN yang dulu, bukan kau. Aku tak mengenali dirimu," ucapnya. Aneh ia dapat berbalik dengan mudah. Sedangkan aku-

Sraaak- Crak!

"KYAA-" Aku terlonjak dari tempatku tertidur tadi dan langsung memeriksa sekujur badanku -mencari luka yang ditimbulkan mimpi tadi- … tidak ada, apa kawat berduri tadi hanya mimpi? Gadis aneh, diriku yang lama, dan film aneh tadi- hanya mimpi?

Entah kenapa mataku terus meluncurkan air mata dan kejadan itu terlihat sangat nyata, apa aku pernah mengalami amnesia? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Seseorang, kumohon tolong aku-

Entah bagaimana aku berakhir di sini, di studio keluargaku dan memegang bass kesayanganku. Mungkin aku memang seharusnya menyelesaikan lagu ini dan segera menulis liriknya, sudah lewat terlalu lama dari waktu seharusnya. Selain menjadi pelajar, aku sudah memiliki beberapa profesi sampingan yang dapat digolongkan hobi yang membawa untung.

Yah- kau tahu? Seperti karate, taekwondo, menulis cerita, nge-rap, menulis lirik, membuat lagu, bermain bass, hingga mempelajari jalannya perusahaan pamanku.

Aku bermain di kunci C sebelum akhirnya pindah ke kunci D dan E. Lagu yang selalu kumainkan ketika aku sedang gelisah, namun mungkin aku dapat membuat lagu baru itu dengan nada acak lagu ini hahaha. Dan mungkin itu ide buruk. Karena itu akan membuatku dicap sebaga plagiat lagu.

Mengambil kertas berisi garis paranada berisi beberapa not balok dan coretan, aku menyambungkan kabel speaker dengan bass abu kehijauan kesukaanku dan mulai bermain sembari sesekali menulis -lebih tepatnya menggambar- beberapa not balok. Ini akan mengambil waktu berhari-hari jika aku tidak bersekolah, pikirku. Sekolah? Ha- sekolah? Eh? EHH?

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku membereskan peralatan dan kertas-kertas itu karena aku baru menyadari bahwa aku seharusnya sedang latihan fisik di rumah sepupuku dan diawasi guruku. Aku sangat lupa tentang latihan itu. Aku sudah melewatkan beberapa jadwal hari ini dan aku yakin mereka dapat memaklumnya, namun kali ini aku akan sparring dengan teman masa kecilku. Aku tidak boleh terlambat!

Walau dengan badan sakit dan lutut perih akibat pembullyan di sekolah, aku tetap memacu kecepatan kakiku sekaligus untuk pemanasan nanti.

"Mau kemana kamu? Sudah tau badan babak belur," ucap sepupuku yang memang menumpang untuk sementara waktu di rumahku ini. Berbeda denganku, ia tampak seperti boneka porselen, sangat feminim dan elegan sedangkan aku tegas. Inilah sebabnya ia selalu membuatku terlihat seperti bodyguard pribadinya. Yah, akibat dia tak mau mempelajari bela diri sih. _'Nanti kalau terluka bagaimana?'_ adalah kalimat pemungkasnya jika ditawarkan bela diri.

"Rumah Len, kak!" jawabku singkat lalu memacu lagi kakiku. Agak lelah, namun menyenangkan. Ini akan terjadi jika kau dalam masa penyembuhan penyakit lever, saat kau mengidap penyakit itu kau tidak boleh kelelahan barang sedikitpun. Maka dari itu, aku sudah menantikan ini sedari dulu. Aku bisa sparing lagi dengan Len!

Aku bisa main lagi! Aku bisa melupakan hidupku sebentar!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku lalu mengambil tas oren yang tergantung di balik pintu itu dan berlari. 20 rumah ke kiri dari rumahku dan aku akan sampai ke rumah Len. Aku menuruni tangga rumahku dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tersandung beberapa kali. Dengan terengah-engah, aku tetap memacu kedua kakiku untuk sampai ke rumah megah milik keluarga Len.

Memberhentikan kakiku dengan mendadak, aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan jika tidak memegang pagar rumah Len. Mendengus kesal dan mendongak secepatnya adalah hal yang pertama kali kupikirkan. Mengagumi rumahnya sesaat, aku langsung memencet bel dan mundur satu langkah dari pagar. Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ini kebiasaan diriku sejak dulu, memencet bel lalu mundur selangkah sambil menanti seseorang membukakan pagarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Len keluar dengan nafas terengah-engah juga seperti aku. Ia terlihat keren dengan baju sparring grup kami, walau aku tak pernah mengakuinya di depan orangnya sih.

"Ah? Rin, kau telat. Apa ada masalah?" Ucapnya sambil membuka pagarnya. Seperti biasa ia sangat irit bicara.

"Ugh, kau seperti baru mengenal aku. Kau ingat? Memegang-bass-lalu-lupa-semuanya?" Ucapku sambil masuk melalui pagar yang sudah ia buka sebelumnya. Jawabanku hanya mendapat lirikan lalu dengusan geli darinya, aku kesal jika ia sudah seperti itu, pasti ia akan mengungkitnya sepanjang hari.

Memang langkahnya lebih lebar dariku sehingga ketika ia sudah tiba di pintu utama dan membukanya, aku masih berada di kawasan tamannya. Kukira ia akan masuk duluan dan menutup pintunya, menyuruhku untuk membukanya sendiri. Namun ternyata tidak, ia menungguku di sisi luar pintu sambil tetap memegang gagang pintunya. Entah mengapa aku malah sedikit tersipu.

"Ehm, apa salah memperlakukan salah satu orang terpenting di hidupku seperti ini? Kau sampai diam seperti itu," ucapnya yang berhasil membuatku merona hebat. Sialan, ia selalu berhasil membuatku merona karena kutahu ia serius tentang salah satu orang terpenting di hidupnya. Malu dan sedikit kesal, aku menghentakkan kaki lalu berhenti ketika mencapai ambang pintu, kutau ia akan menggodaku sebentar lagi.

"Tidak ada ciuman di pipi?" sudah kubilang kan? Aku mencium pipinya sekilas lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kediamannya itu, tanpa mengetahui sebenarnya ia terkejut dan sedikit merona.

Aku berhenti berlari ketika nafasku mulai terengah lagi. Aku berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong di rumah ini dan tentunya aku takkan tersesat, aku yakin sekali. Karena aku sudah seperti tinggal di rumah ini sejak- eh, 9 tahun yang lalu?

Aku menemukan ruang yang kucari sedari tadi. Ruang latihan, terbaca jelas di papan yang tergantung di sisi kanan pintu. Aku ingat membuat papan ini dengan Len ketika umur kami menginjak 6 tahun untukku dan 7 tahun untuk Len. Ketika aku masuk ruangan itu, ada suara seseorang yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan kenal dengan Len,

" _Hey jalang, sedang apa di rumah calon suamiku huh?"_

 _Ia adalah Prima._

A/N Ah- Maafkan Rithh TwT. Rith hiatus beberapa bulan-mungkin setahun. Kemudian bergabung di wattpad.

Karena keasikan menjelajahi wattpad, Rith lupa akan eksistensi akun ini. Awalnya Rith berniat untuk langsung melompat ke keadaan Rith sekarang, tapi kepikiran:

 _Kan harusnya berurut kejadiannya_

Jadi aku jelasin dari waktu itu- Maafkan Rith yang aneh ini TwT.

Rith punya akun wattpad, mohon dibaca ya cerita Rith di sana. Rith mencantumkan penname yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ini, yaitu: Clairith54

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir!

Salam,

Clairith54'Tina


End file.
